Aún te quiero
by Sophie Pond Wilde
Summary: Pansy tiene a Hermione, Daphne a Draco, pero no esta conforme, no lo ama, en cambio si lo hace con Pansy. Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black


**_Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

**_He elegido la banda Paramore, canciones Aint it fun y Hello Cold World y otra que no me acuerdo, perdón, es una buena banda escúchenla si pueden._**

**Disclaimer: J K Rowling**

**Raiting: M momentos oscuros y lemon aunque no escrito, Femslash**

**Advertencias: Temas fuertes de suicidio, y Femslash, Lemon implícito.**

**Sin más, aquí la historia de Daphne y Pansy, espero que les guste.**

**Las frases de la canción están resaltadas en negrita**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Aún te quiero<span>**

Daphne lloraba, no podía aguantarlo, todo le quemaba, no soportaba la idea de que las cosas se hayan desarrollado como lo hicieron, tenía a Pansy para sí misma, había estado con ella toda su infancia y solo por no decirle lo que sentía la termino perdiendo, sí, exacto, perdió al amor de su vida cuando llego la zorra de Hermione Granger.

Tanto había sufrido que pensó que la olvidaría juntándose con Draco Malfoy, tremendo error, no sentía nada por él, nada de nada, sabía que Draco estaba loco por ella y que la amaba mucho pero en su corazón solo estaba Pansy y nadie más que ella, así que cuando tenían sexo trataba de imaginarse que era Pansy que cada beso cada roce, todo era ella, pero al fin de cuentas no lo lograba, cuando el terminaba la besaba con cariño y la miraba con una sonrisa ella solo se la devolvía algo rota pero él no lo notaba no notaba que moría por llorar por escapar de allí cuanto antes para caer en brazos de Pansy, pero que podía hacer, nada, lo sabía pero no quería decirlo.

Días atrás, Hermione se había ido de viajes de negocios con Draco su compañero de trabajo se soportaban no se llevaban de diez pero eran capaces de hablar civilizadamente por sus novias.

Cuando supo que se quedaría sola con ella su primera reacción fue de querer morirse, pero no hizo nada, cuando llegaron a su casa, no pudo evitar aceptar la invitación de quedarse en lo de ella para ver una película porque por más no que le dijera ella encontraba como darle vuelta el discurso y llevársela.

Ese día sería una tortura y lo sabía pero bueno, no podía hacer más que soportarlo hasta que volviera su novio y entonces volver a su fingida vida feliz y rota, mientras que Hermione le metía la lengua hasta la garganta a Granger. Que asco.

—Bueno entonces por un anime, veremos una película de terror—Dijo felizmente Pansy, eran sus favoritas, Daphne solo asintió y se limitó a irse al lado opuesto del sillón disimuladamente lejos de ella, no podría resistir si la tenía cerca, y menos aun sí la tocaba así que interpuso entre ellas el balde de palomitas de maíz para que actúe como barrera y no la dejara acercarse ni un centímetro.

Tomando de su bebida y teniendo cuidado de meter la mano para coger un poco sin tocar la de Pansy se quedó viendo la película, era tonta y sin sentido, típica porrista hueca se va a lo oscuro en ropa interior, vaya, idiota, y murió. Pansy la disfrutó de principio a fin riendo con cada muerte, Daphne solo quería irse a casa. Una vez que apagaron todo, Pansy la invitó a quedarse a dormir, ella se negó amablemente pero ella insistió.

—Vamos, hace siglos que no te quedas—Y era verdad ella evitaba estar más de unos minutos con ella si era posible, además mañana volvería Draco y Hermione y no quería estar aquí en ese entonces por mas que sea a la noche. Pansy en cambio extrañaba a su amiga, porque desde que comenzó a salir con Hermione ella actuaba rara, distante, no sonreía en su presencia, no contaba nada de su vida y eso que antes se la sabía completa, y nunca la había visto sin una mirada triste en los ojos cuando estaba con ella, por lo menos cuando estaba con su hermana estaba con una mirada normal hasta de cariño, pero apenas ella se aparecía notaba como le cambiaba instantáneamente.

—Por favor…—Suplico con una carita de cachorrito que sabía muy bien que le podía a Daphne, que suspiró resignada.

—Bien, bien, me quedo— Acepto a mala gana, Pansy sonrió—Pero en el cuarto de invitados—

—Oh, no es justo dormimos juntas desde los tres años Daphne—Le dijo desilusionada Pansy

—Ajá, igual, no—Y así se fue por sus cosas a su casa, desvaneciéndose de ahí, Pansy negó con la cabeza, habían actitudes que simplemente no cambiaban, y ella se fue a su cuarto a ponerse la ropa para dormir.

Al llegar comenzó a llover, y a tronar, y fiel a su palabra por mas que le aterrara ese clima, se fue a dormir al cuarto de invitados un piso debajo. Pero por más vueltas que diera en la cama no podía conciliar el sueño.

—Maldición, **¿No es gracioso?** No puedo dormir sin ella—Gruño, y tomó la almohada en su mano como una niña pequeña para ir con Pansy. Se burlaría de ella, estaba segura, porque una Slytherin no tenía miedo se reía de él y de lo que los tenían, ósea estuvieron con Voldemort si no le temía a eso, no podía temerle a nada más. Pero no era así, desde el incidente una noche años atrás cuando llovía comenzó a temerle con ganas a ese asqueroso clima incluso más que a las pesadillas horribles que la guerra les dejó como regalo.

Tocó la puerta y al no recibir respuesta se adentró sin más, Pansy por suerte estaba dormida, no podría decir nada entonces, pero cuando estaba corriendo la manta se despertó, mierda.

—Daphne… ¿Qué haces aquí? —Le preguntó somnolienta, Daphne podía claramente notar su voz más apagada de lo usual mientras se tallaba los ojos.

—Yo…ehm, vine a dormir contigo—Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Pansy ella se sonrojo— ¿Puedo…?—

—Por supuesto, siempre te perteneció este lugar—No es cierto, se decía, este es de Hermione, pero aunque no me guste me acostaré allí, a lo mejor borro sus esencias aunque sea por esta noche…—Además sabía que vendrías, nunca te gustaron las tormentas, aunque nunca me dijiste por qué—

—No importa…—Se acostó a su lado, de costado mirando para el otro lado—Buenas noches—Le dijo para cerrar los ojos.

Pansy hizo lo mismo, pero en sueños se aferró a la Rubia causándole estremecimientos, la había abrazado toda la noche por la espalda, con las manos por la cintura y la cabeza en su hombro.

Suspiró de alguna manera la calmaba muchísimo, se quedó dormida así, no podía entender como tenía ese efecto en ella mientras que su novio con lo mismo no le causaba ni cosquillas y eso que ella era muy cosquillosa.

Cuando terminaron se fueron a sentar para comer juntas, ninguna se atrevió a romper el extraño y tenso silencio así que comieron en él, cuando terminaron, Daphne se fue a bañar pero por desprevenida no tomó la toalla que estaba en el ante baño, así que Pansy al escuchar la ducha pero ver aun la toalla allí se animó a ir a dársela, toco la puerta, y Daphne se sobresalto casi tirando el jabón por la ventanilla a unos metros de ella.

—Te dejaste la toalla, ¿puedo pasar a dártela? —Preguntó cautelosa, sabía que a ella no le gustaba que invadieran su privacidad.

—Sí—Dijo, y dejó pasar a Pansy, se cubrió con las cortinas del baño.

—Toma—Le dijo ella y se las alcanzó, ella le agradeció y las tomó, lástima, que fuese tan torpe y resbalase con el agua, cayendo estrepitosamente, y muy desnuda sobre Pansy, ambas se golpearon, la rubia los codos y rodillas que un par le sangraban, y Pansy la nuca, pero no fue gran cosa, solo gruño de dolor y al abrir los ojos se encontró con una muy erótica visión de su amiga sobre ellas sentada en su abdomen acariciándose los codos lastimados.

—Auch auch…—Decía ella, se había dado duro, tanto que parecía olvidar su desnudez frente a quien amaba.

—Déjame—Le dijo y miró su brazo, Daphne pareció recuperar la conciencia de su cuerpo y se sonrojó, pero antes de poder decir nada, Pansy le tocó el hombro y le agarró el brazo, al estar a nivel del suelo alcanzo a la puertita que estaba en una pequeña repisa al lado del baño donde habían curitas, que le puso una dulcemente a la rubia, esta se había quedado tonta ante el toque y dócilmente le dejo continuar.

—Listo, como nueva—Dijo Pansy, le beso el codo, el dorso de la mano y la frente, una vieja costumbre que tenía desde hace mucho con ella. Pansy podía ser muy bien un ser frío e hiriente con todo el mundo, pero para quienes le conocían sabían que si eran lo más aventurados para volverse cercanos a ella, que no era cosa fácil, se darían cuenta de lo cálida que podía ser.

Y eso estalló la tensión, Daphne sintió las manos de Pansy tomarla de la cara, tras de unas intensas miradas la beso apasionadamente con tantas ganas que parecía derretirse allí mismo, y Daphne con ella, al comienzo tuvo fuerzas para apartarla, pero pronto las perdió, se maldijo por no apartarla antes, pero sabía que lo disfrutaba así que…al diablo todo, la continuó besando con ganas, hasta que terminaron paradas contra la pared del baño. Pansy lentamente la guiaba a la cama, donde la tomaría y la haría otra vez suya, quería verla sonriendo aunque sea una vez, como en los viejos tiempos. Daphne solo se dejó hacer su voluntad se había quedado en el suelo del baño.

Mientras más se besaban sabía que caía más lentamente al infierno que era Pansy, ya que pronto como terminasen cada una partiría a su lado y ella volvería a estar **sola **como siempre, **¿No es gracioso? Vivir en el mundo** real donde sabe que esas cosas pasan no podía evitarlo por más que quisiera.

Terminaron teniendo sexo, muy caliente y algo salvaje, se quedaron exhaustas hasta el punto que Pansy durmió, pero la otra no pudo decir lo mismo, las cosas que hizo le rondaban la cabeza le corroían dentro, así que no aguanto más y comenzó a vestirse.

— ¿Ya te vas? —Se equivoco al pensar que no se despertaría, porque lo hizo, muy bien ahora si estaba en problemas, felicidades— Quédate…aunque sea a almorzar—

—No Pansy…—

— ¿Por qué? —

—Acaso quieres que me quede para verte cuando llegue tu novia, cuando apenas te vea te meta la lengua hasta la garganta y ambas finjamos que lo de ahora nunca paso, que tu no me quieres y yo a ti no te amo, no Pansy, no soy tan fuerte para eso y lo sabes—

—Yo…no lo sabía, ¿Desde cuándo? —

—Desde cuando te amo, Pansy eres una idiota sin remedio, te amo desde que nos conocimos desde que este par de ojos condenados vieron tus malditos ojos—

—Daphne…—

—No, Pansy, ahora me escucharas y lo harás bien, tienes que elegir, ella o yo, porque no te cederé más caprichos, este fue el último, es ahora o nunca no puedes tenernos a las dos, ni tu ni yo queremos hacernos daño ni hacerles daño a nuestras respectivas parejas, porque sinceramente no se lo merecen, no lo merecemos, no podemos seguir con esto…y lo sabes más que bien, solo que lo ignoras con palabras vacías—

—No puedo, no puedes hacerme elegir… —

—Claro que puedo y lo hago, ahora ella o yo, o acaso olvidaste nuestra promesa de niñas, de que siempre sin importar que estaríamos juntas, porque te juro que si no respondes ahora yo misma la romperé y escupiré sobre ella si es necesario—Dijo con rabia, claro que la otra la recordaba, si fue el día más importante cuando entraron al colegio por primera vez, se juraron que nada ni nadie las separaría, pero no sabían lo que les esperaba.

— ¿Y bien…dime? Me quedo o me marcho de tu vida— Preguntó al borde de las lágrimas quería irse antes de empezar a llorar, no le cedería eso a ella, no eso.

—Yo…no puedo Daphne, y lo sabes muy bien, te quiero, te quiero con toda mi alma, pero amo a Hermione, de haber sabido antes de que te gustaba…—Daphne le dio una mirada dolida, obvio que no le dijo porque sentía venir a su competencia y no quería arruinarle el último año con eso—no lo se, pero yo si amo a Hermione…—Lo dijo tan fríamente que Daphne tragó en seco, oh no, no había insinuado lo que ella creía.

Le dio una sonora cachetada—No vuelvas a decir lo que dijiste, no insinúes que no amo a Draco, porque si lo amo o no es mi puto asunto—

Pansy solo se quedo en silencio dirigiéndole una mirada fría y distante. Daphne estaba harta de toda esta mierda, tres años aguantándose todos sus sentimientos por ella eran muchos, muchos años desperdiciados para su puto gusto.

—Sabes que vete a la mierda, por mi quédate con esa puta, que a mí ya me perdiste para siempre—Dijo y antes de llorar se levantó para irse, pero una mano la agarró con fuerza tanta fuerza que le hizo doler.

— ¡Suéltame! —Le dijo pero nunca admitiría que le estaba haciendo daño, y ahí estaba Pansy llorando con esa mirada extraña e indescifrable, volvía a portar esa estúpida mascara Parkinson que tan bien conocía de ella.

—No, por favor no te vayas—

—Ya es tarde, lo veo en tus ojos, la eliges a ella, tan solo…tan solo déjame irme, y te la quedaras como siempre quisiste…déjame por lo que más quieras Parkinson—Dijo llorando y eso rompió el corazón de Pansy, nunca la vio llorar ni cuando a su hermana la metieron a Azkaban, más aun nunca la había llamado solo por su apellido eso le demostraba lo lejos que estaba ahora de ella por más que pareciera lo contrario por la distancia, así que la soltó, y pudo ver con dolor como le había dejado unas buenas marcas de su mano y uñas en el brazo, pronto se pondría morado, no había medido su fuerza.

—Adiós, no quiero volver a verte…—Le dijo Daphne y se fue llevándose todo menos un buzo de Slytherin que se olvido, cerró con un portazo que hizo a Pansy cerrar los ojos de la fuerza que hizo, y se fue.

En ese momento se dio cuenta del grave error que había cometido, por qué simplemente no le dijo que la amaba ella y no a Hermione, claro porque maldita sea pero Hermione aun le importaba no quería herirla por cosas como estas, mierda. Tomó la prenda de Daphne y abrazándola se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

Daphne por su parte desapareció en la entrada de la casa de Pansy para aparecerse en su casa, lloraba sin poder contenerse y no lo quería hacer, lo había estado haciendo tanto tiempo que cuando salió era mucho y cada lágrima le quemaba.

Maldito sea el día que se enamoró de Pansy. Fue directo a la cocina y tomó una gran botella de Cerveza y otra de Ron, tomó como si fuera su ultimo día se las acabó a las dos sin problema y continuó con otras bebidas conocidas por su alto grado alcohólicos, si no la olvidaba por las buenas entonces se emborracharía hasta por lo menos llorarla entera.

El trabajo de Hermione y Draco se había vuelto pesado, tanto que tuvieron que atrasarse un día más, la lechuza llego con esa noticia, solo Pansy la leyó porque Daphne estaba muy ocupada vomitando en el baño.

Pansy seguía acostada en la cama, acariciando con dulzura el abrigo de su amiga, se lamentaba tanto, y estaba tan cansada de llorar no sabía qué hacer.

**No pudo contar con una mano ****los años que han estado juntos****, ****Necesitaba la otra para abrazarle**, dios que **quería abrazarle ahora mismo**** y **** hacerla sentir, hacerla sentir mejor**. La conocía sabía que ahora mismo estaría ebria lamentando la vida misma, esperaba solo que no hiciera ninguna locura, porque ella era de hacerlas.

Con eso en mente se durmió.

Del mundo muggle Daphne solo apreciaba una cosa, su música, escuchaba aun en su cabeza la letra de la canción que tanto le gustaba a Pansy aunque no quisiera hacerlo, además esa letra le decía tanto…**Debería superar todas las mariposas****, ****pero estoy en ti (estoy en ti )****, ****Y bebe incuso en, nuestras peores noches****. ****Estoy en ti (estoy en ti)****.****Déjame preguntar cómo llegamos hasta aquí****  
><strong>**porque en realidad no necesito preguntarlo en absoluto****. ****Si después de todo este tiempo****, ****todavía estoy en ti**.

Y la cantaba, por más horror que le causaba.

—**Recuerdo la noche en la que conocí, ****te lo dije, te lo dije, yo te amaba. ****Y en tu canción favorita. ****Y después de todo este tiempo, ****todavía estoy en ti** — Y era una canción muy bonita, a pesar del significado que tenía en estos momentos, era doloroso y mucho, pero eso no podía evitarlo, le gustaba, todo de Pansy le gustaba, mierda…

Aun estaba rabiosa, enojada, dolida y llorando a cantaros, sin pensar en sus próximas acciones fue al baño se miro por un largo rato al espejo, solo podía ver a una chica frágil y muy rota, qué le había pasado a la sangre Greengrass que llevaba, ella no era así de débil…maldición.

Tomó una pequeña navaja que tenía de emergencias en el botiquín dios sabrá por qué, y comenzó a cortarse donde tenía las heridas que Pansy le había dejado, se cortó de tal modo que la sangre y la carne cubrían cada marca, lo mismo hizo con las mordida y los chupones que tenía por el cuerpo, lloraba de dolor mientras lo hacía pero no lo dejaba de hacer, era algo que tenía que hacer, no quería marca alguna de recuerdo de aquella, noche, es mas no quería nada que tuviera que ver con ella, así que desgarró la ropa que le había prestado, se quedó desnuda y sangrante, ¿Qué rayos había pasado con ella…?

Y otra vez las malditas letras de las canciones favoritas de Pansy, no tendría que haber pasado tanto tiempo con ella escuchándolas.

Sin más se dejó hacer y comenzó a cantarlas con voz rota y dolida.

—**Me siento feliz, me siento triste, me siento corriendo entre las paredes. ****Estoy muy feliz, estoy indeciso, no se quien soy**— Cantaba y cantaba sin parar mientras se cortaba, y cuando terminó miró su obra finalizada, era la imagen de una muñeca deshilachada, rota, muerta.

Eso, muerta, sentía tantas ganas de estarlo…tantas.

Que se envalentonó y buscó las pastillas que Draco tomaba para dormir, y se metió toda la caja. Las tragó con dificultad haciendo arcadas, pero las tragó.

—**Es como un frio, frio mundo (Hola mundo cruel). ****Y no puedo salir**— Cantó hasta que la canción pareció terminar cuando su respiración se disminuyo de un golpe, cayo y comenzó a convulsionar tirando espuma, los ojos para atrás. Iba a finalmente morir…al fin paz.

Ese día Pansy se despertó en medio de una pesadilla, sudada y temblorosa, estaba fría como el hielo, ¿Qué le pasaba?, algo andaba mal, y sabía que tenía que ver con su amiga, la última vez que despertó así fue cuando Astoria fue metida a Askaban y Daphne casi se deja arrestar a ella misma con tal de no perderla, tuvo que ir a su casa a calmarla y todo.

Así que con miedo fue hacía el teléfono, sabía que ella estaría enojadísima tal vez no le conteste pero este teléfono no se deja registrar así que puede que crea que es Draco y atienda.

Sonó y sonó pero nada, estaba aterrada, ¿qué le había pasado? Ella siempre atendía sin importar la hora, así era como ambas se pasaban la noche hablando, claro siempre antes de conocer a Hermione desde entonces la había evitado, si le atendía pero buscaba escusas pobres para cortar.

Así que apurada se vistió y se apareció en la casa de su amiga.

Al llegar, vio la sala llena de botellas vacías de todo tipo de bebidas alcohólicas, comenzaba a preocuparse en serio.

—Daphne—La llamó y no hubo respuesta, la buscó en su cuarto y nada, tampoco en la cocina, ático o sótano, donde carajo estaba,

— ¡Daphne, por favor, donde estas comienzas a asustarme! —Le gritó pero nada, escuchó toses y las siguió hasta el segundo baño del piso de arriba.

Vio como su amiga estaba en la bañera, se había golpeado la cabeza y sangraba pero esa sangre se fundía con la de todo su cuerpo cortajeado, su ropa rasgada, y estaba vomitando espuma.

— ¡Oh por dios Daphne! —Chillo, y la alzó, se sintió terrible al ver que en donde ella la había chupado o mordido se había cortado, había sudo culpa suya y nada más que suya. No podía hacer nada, le metió los dedos en la boca con la esperanza que vomitara lo que sea que había tragado, y así hizo, no todas pero si las suficientes para no morir intoxicada. Y encendió con rapidez la ducha, la baño entera, le limpió las heridas que por el suelo se habían ensuciado y la vendo entera, le vio la nuca y solo tenía un chichón nada más.

—Ni se te ocurra morirte Greengrass me oyes, ni se te ocurra—Le dijo y la vistió, aun no se despertaba, y eso le preocupaba. La llevo directamente al hospital una vez que estuvo lista y presentable.

La mujer de allí se sorprendió al verla ensangrentada a ella y vendada a su amiga, la convenció con mucho esfuerzo que ella estaba bien pero que atendiera a su amiga con urgencia.

Y así se paso toda la noche en vela al lado de ella, luego de una operación donde le quitaron las demás pastillas y le dieron mucha agua para que quitara el alcohol del sistema, ella se quedo allí para ella. A la mañana cuando el sol ya salía no pudo más y se durmió con la cabeza sobre sus manos y apoyada a los pies de Daphne.

Ella despertó, y se vio toda vendada, con una fea cicatriz en el abdomen le dolía la nuca y la cabeza, pero allí estaba Pansy, que sin importar nada ella estaría ahí, quería llorar quería seguir en su miseria pero no pudo, no con ella durmiendo a sus pies, así que se seco las lagrimas que no dejaban de salirle, acarició con mucha dulzura y amor el pelo de su amiga, dios, como había hecho todo esto, suerte que estaba Pansy sino si habría muerto, se sentó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Nunca más haría algo así…pero el daño ya estaba hecho, y su corazón roto, pronto tendría que afrontar a Draco con estas heridas. Pero es que también le había impulsado el hecho de que era el aniversario de su noviazgo y el de la muerte de sus padres, nunca le contó a Pansy porque le temía tanto a las tormentas pero era porque se debía a que en ese mismo día con ese maldito clima sus padres murieron, siempre mintió a su hermana y al mundo que fue por un accidente pero bien sabía que no…

Desde hoy las cosas solo serían igual, y con su corazón roto en pedacitos que nadie ni nada curara.

A la hora siguiente le dieron de alta, sin despedirse de Pansy, solo dándole un beso en la frente y metiéndola en la cama se fue, Pansy despertó sola y triste, así terminó su amistad y mucho más, solo que no lo sabría aún.


End file.
